The present invention relates to line connectors, and more particularly to quick-coupling links for quickly connecting and disconnecting chains and other flexible lines.
A great variety of coupling links is available in the prior art. Many, however, have moving parts that must be manipulated prior to joining the links and remanipulated after the links are joined. Others may not require manipulation upon connecting the links, however, may require manipulation of spring levers or the like when separating the links. Additionally, many prior art links have metal parts that are in metal-to-metal contact. When such links are used in a corrosive environment, such as near or in salt water, resulting corrosion can cause the moving parts to become inoperable or irreparably bonded to each other. Although corrosion-resistant metals can be utilized with conventional links, they tend to be quite expensive and difficult to work.
It is therefore a broad object of the present invention to provide a unique quick-coupling link that is easy to manufacture, that is of relatively low cost, that is easy to connect and disconnect with a link of the same type, that has no interengageable moving parts, that is not subject to corrosion, and that is relatively strong when compared to prior art links.